I Ran Away, Now I Am Slave
by Superfan35
Summary: Can one Action leave you scared? Can one action leave you bitter? Can one death mean soooo much? To Sam one death left her in the dark but will love be the light to the end of the tunnel?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One and Two

_Okay so I said I will never write on this site again, and somehow I back on let me tell you why. Well first Off I really do love to write and i guess stress from school and my so called "friends" got to me. But then I would check up on the Danny Phantom arc. and i would be disappointed that so many great authors stopped writing. I also got really upset that my Best Friend Forever told MY whole business to everyone in the whole school. So every time I walk in the hallway i get laughed at...THANKS A TON! But I came to a important part in my young life where I really need to write out my problems and this site will help me so...I AM BACK! But, (uggh there's always a but) my writing will be inspired by romance only and maybe adventure mixed with it so, as my best friend would say Goodbye past, Hello future! That enough of my problems on with the story._

_I can't believe it, it all happened to…too fast for me to understand, Why now? I thought he, well I guessed wrong. He was one of them, he was a blood sucking monster, and the crazy part about it is, I thought he loved me. But to him I am a food source, a food source who wears all black. I can't get away he will find me then I am gone, dead, no longer living, a waste of space. For once I Sam Manson is scared, scared as hell. And to think this all could have been avoided if I wouldn't have run away, how stupid could I get. _

_**Earlier The Day Before **_

_I hate my life; it's so drab, so unadventurous. Oh if I couldn't kill for a new life with more adventure and no ugly pink dresses with a unusual amount of frilly pink crap on the end of the dress. It was all sickening. It's not like a change of scenery would hurt a person would it? After a while of watching a huge amount of T.V that probably killed half of my brain cells I decided to go out. I put on my best clothes. A stunning white gown that came to about my knees, and white glittered flats, I looked amazing. I wore a little make-up not too much though; I wanted to keep my natural look. If only mother was here, she would proud of me, for not slumping around the house. To finish off the look I wore a white shawl. _

_I tiptoed down the stairs and carefully picked up my car keys. I couldn't help but glance at a picture of my best friend who died while serving our country. I felt a tear go down my cheek but I quickly wiped it away my best friend wouldn't want me to cry, he would want me to live my life without him, It was just hard….maybe too hard._

_I jumped in my car and drove; I drove to where the road would take me. Eventually I ran out of gas between the borderline of Amity Park and Shelby. I turned into 7 eleven. I bought some gas and a bag of chips and a soda. I couldn't help but have that feeling like I was being watched. I turned around for the fifth time. I ate my chips in the car and I fell asleep._

_I was waked up by the tapping sound of glass. I sat up and saw a guy that looked very angry. I looked out the window again and moved my car out into the open road, that's probably what he wanted for me to out of his parking lot. _

_I drove for another 3 or 4 hours until finally the hunger was building up inside of me and I pulled over to grab a bite to eat. I walked into the restaurant and sat at the table. Picking up the menu I order a cranberry salad with a tall glass of fruit punch. The waiter nodded and left. I sighed, Can life get worse? That is until a random person sat at my table. I was going to tell him why he was sitting here but he was wearing a dark hood and light gray jeans. He was just perfect, handsome, and young guy. But he looked pale form what I could see._

_"Thanks for the complement, it helps with my very low self esteem, but from a girl like you it rises it even higher" _

_That voice where have I heard that voice before, and how did he know what I said, I said it my mind._

_"Did I say all that out loud?" I asked the black hooded guy. _

_"Nope, you didn't say any of that out loud."_

_Then how did he know what I said. What a weirdo, a very handsome weirdo I might add. Our food came and I carefully nibbled on the lettuce. It was fine I guess and I ate the rest and drunk my fruit punch. I looked across the table and the handsome stranger was gone. "That's weird" I said out loud. "Here is your receipt." _

_"Thanks" I replied. I paid in full using in a debt card. I left a 40 dollar tip. Hey I didn't need the money and made my way to my car. I sat there for awhile and I thought and cried. "Shh, honey its okay" I jumped in my seat to find the stranger staring at me, in my backseat. "AHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I reached for my car door but he quickly locked it from behind me. I was having a mini heart attack. "Sam I have been waiting for you," I cut him off with about a million questions, usually people would have shouted Shut Up in my face but he kept a straight face. I stopped about 5 minutes later out of breath._

_ "Are you done?" I nodded "To answer your who are you question, you meet me before this. Gosh Sam I am surprised you forgot about me already, I am kinda of hurt that you forgot about me that fast." I scanned my memory for a guy wearing a black hood all the time, nope didn't find anyone. _

_"Maybe you have the wrong girl?" I questioned. "Fine, whatever, slide over I want the driver seat we need to go somewhere."_

_I wasn't letting this stranger drive me anywhere. "No, I don't want to slide over" I said using as much as my normal voice as possible. "Why does it always come to this?" He questioned himself and then all I saw was fangs and I completely faded into the darkness._

_So everyone how did you like it better than my normal writing, huh. Well this semester I took writing and learned how to that. I love my work. Review, write, and have a good life. _


	2. Waking Up to A Stranger

Chapter 3

**Hello everybody, I am updating again. This chapter is very important and my last chapter had mistakes in it I know that. Okay, on with the story.**

I wasn't letting this stranger drive me anywhere. "No, I don't want to slide over" I said using as much as my normal voice as possible. "Why does it always come to this?" He questioned himself and then all I saw was fangs and I completely faded into the darkness.

Next thing I know I smell coffee and smell pine trees. "Uggh my aching head!" I said out loud and tried to sit up only to be pushed down by the same stranger. "You might not want to sit up in this car, you're going to bump your head on the roof." Well, DUH, I knew that I just forgot I was in a car. Wait, how the hell am I in this car with a masked stranger and his driving us somewhere. From what I could see outside there was no road it was just forest. What the Hell? "I demand to be let out of this car; I want to be dropped off at the nearest gas station, Now!" I could make out a smirk from this dude."No can do miss, or should I call you Samantha." I froze instantly, How did he know MY name. This couldn't be happening. I looked out the window.

"Why dear god, was this happening to me" After he knew my name I broke down completely. I guess it takes some time for clarity of this situation to sink in. I was shocked that I out all people I was being kidnapped. I don't know what else to do beside cry, cry to myself for this horrible I am in.

"Sam don't cry, I hate it when you cry. Angels don't cry you know that." Wait, a minute that saying it sounds so familiar, I heard it before.

**Flash Back**

"Danny why do you have to leave?"

"Sam, I will miss you but remember me okay, I will be back, I always am" I cried I always do this when he leaves me. I couldn't help it."Sam what did I tell you, I hate it when you cry, remember Angels don't cry." I stopped crying after that I hugged him for the last time. And he boarded the bus and he never came back. Danny broke his promise, while breaking my life.

**End Flash Back **

"I know who you are." I wanted so badly to pull down the hood and see it Danny. But if he was alive then why didn't he come home. His family thought he was dead, I thought he was dead. "Okay Sam, Who am I?" I wanted to scream it in his face.

"Pull over I think I am to throw up"

"Are you okay?"

"No, I am not okay I am going to throw up, seriously"

As soon as stepped out the car I barfed everywhere. It was whipped out after barfing some much the stranger picked me up and carried me to the car. I was fading in and out of darkness. "Sam you need to go to sleep" I nodded too tired to even speak. "Everything will be fine when you wakeup" I nodded again and fell into the darkness.

Next thing I know was being slightly shocked and a person was calling me. "Sam sweetie, you need to wake up and drink this" I sat up and took the cold drink from his hands. I sipped it, it didn't taste like poison. I sat up and drunk the rest. I can't believe it was Danny, it had to be him. "I know who you are….you're Danny, my best friend from 3 years ago." He was silent for a few minutes. I jumped up and hugged him, at first he was surprised that I jumped up so fast he didn't get the chance to hug me back. But after a while he hugged me back.

"How did you know?"

"Sam isn't as stupid as she looks, Huh"

"Wow,"

"Okay ditch the hood and explain"

"Okay…..

**O: I am so evil! Please Review, every time you do I write… Also I would like to say that girl sense is shutting down July 18TH, 2012. That's my favorite site please, please, visit the site. I need reviews to save the site. Please~Superfan34. I am changing my screen name, just letting you know.**


	3. Why must you Love me So? Dannys POV

_Okay so this is what's up I got a total of **62 Hits** and **38 Visitors **but yet I only got two reviews. I am open for critics here. A quick review maybe? I am lost and I don't know what I am doing wrong….so review, please?  
_

* * *

Danny's POV

I have tell Sam the truth, and she is waiting…..Can I really tell her? Will she understand? I mean her best friend is dead and he's alive at the same time, I would really mad.

"Danny what's going on? Why didn't you come home?"

"I couldn't….come home"

That's all I could say, how do you explain to your friend that you are blood sucking monster? If only I wouldn't have joined the army I could have been there for Sam. I would have been there for everyone….but I "died". Well I was better off being dead. I hated lying to her, I hated more that I was hurting her, but most of all I hated myself.

"Why couldn't you come home, we loved you Danny, I loved you Danny. Couldn't you see that? When you left for the army I cried each and every day, and I cried even more when they said you were missing in action. How do you think I felt? You broke your promise Danny"

Silence was all I heard while I continued to drive down the road the anger, the sadness, the sorrow I felt was bubbling inside of me and I needed to release it on something, anything. I pulled over and got out of the car slamming the door behind me. I needed to be alone for a few seconds before telling Sam why.

"AHHHHHHHHHH"

I screamed to let out my anger my eyes turning a deep green. After screaming a few more times I ran back to the car and into the driver's side. Carefully I turned off the ignition and hopped the car, this time opening the passenger side to take Sam out of the car with me. Sam followed me into the forest and we came across a clearing with two big pieces of stone in the middle. I sat down on one stone and Sam on the other.

"I didn't run away, if that's what you're thinking. I really did think I was going to die that day…"

I started, I mustered up all the courage I could to tell the story, Sam wanted to hear it, I wanted to give her a reason to hate me.

"I was shipped off to Iraq, Bombs were everywhere. I couldn't hide from them and…and I watched people die right in front of me," I paused for a minute "After a while everyone was either hurt really bad or dead. I was hurt beyond badly and I my vision was starting to fail me, I was about to give up when a guy I didn't know came up to me and healed me. But I didn't realize I was one of them until the next day I saw I had fangs and the nurse told me…I was reported missing in action because they never found me"

I was finished I told the story I was somewhat at peace with myself for telling this story. Sam would probably be the first and only person I would tell this story to. But I had to know,

"Sam do you hate me?"

"No, Danny I could never hate you it's just…"

Sam started to cry I wrapped my arms around her and held her close she hugged me back.

"I missed you so much!" She finished, I smiled at her and threw her crying she smiled also, maybe being a vampire wasn't so hard after all?

_No it isn't over! I still have 30 more chapters to go but I need REVIEWS! THANKS AND HAPPY FORTH OF JULY!_


	4. Luckily In Love

_Well yesterday I went to the book store to buy some books for me to read in my spare time. As I am reading the back my cousin and she thought I was wired I was willing to pay 40$ for a book. I seriously don't see the problem do you? I have a total of_ **93 Hits** _and _**53 Visitors! **_Thanks, trust me you are going to love this chapter, so on with the story!_

Chapter Five~ Luckily In Love…With You

After I told Danny I could never ever hate him, he smiled that million dollar smile. Danny kissed me on the cheek and I blushed. I swear he was the only one that could do that to me. "Do you want to explore the forest or get you a new outfit?" I looked down my white dress was soaked and torn at the bottom, yup my outfit was totaled. "Um…mall please?" He nodded and lifted me up bridal style. I smiled and he smiled back in respond, but as we were walking back to the car I thought of question. "Danny can I ask you a question?" Danny thought for a moment and placed me on the passenger seat. He came around started up the car and we drove off. "Yup you can just don't make it a thousand."

I nodded and asked "What happened to your ghost half?" I saw Danny tense right away, I regret asking that question. "Um, well my ghost half is so powerful that it wasn't merged with my Vampire side. But it is impossible to be part Vampire, ghost, and human. So my Vampire side merged with my human half making me a rare kind of Vampire, a day walker. So that's how I am able to be in the sun without it burning my skin off."

"Oh" I replied there isn't much of response when your best friend is a Vampire is there? I must of fell asleep in the car because next thing I know I am being slightly shaken to be woken. I sat to be stared at with blue eyes, whoa Danny has blue eyes?

"Danny you have blue eyes, naturally?"

"Yeah, Sam where have you been?"

"Oh nothing must have been really tired"

I sleepily got out of the car and Danny lead me in a gothic store named "Secret?" I looked threw racks of clothes and found some shirts, skirts, and shoes. I payed for them using my savings account. I look over to Danny who was fast asleep in a chair. I didn't take that long to get an outfit did I? Well I carefully shaked him awake. "Ghost!" he screamed. Some things just stay the same. I chuckled; ah he was cute when he did that. "Oh. You done?" I nodded and he messed up his hair and he stood up."Okay go get changed." I nodded and went to go find a bathroom. When I found one I went into a stall and got changed, GLAMOUS! I walked out of the bathroom feeling better that I was in pants then in a skirt. I walked back to the store and Danny again was sleeping. I shoke him awake again, "Danny lets go back to the car"

Sleepily he nodded his head and walked to the car. He was about to walk to the drivers side when I stopped him. "Oh no you don't, you are in no condition to drive, go and sleep, I will drive" He knew not to mess with me and he quickly got into the back seat and fell asleep.

**I know supper short chapter, sorry see you tomorrow!**


	5. The End of the Beginning

Chapter ?

I have been driving for five of six hours from now straight. It was really starting to mess with my mind. I swear I saw the same car following us for the fast 15 minutes and I was tempted to pull over and wake Danny, but he needed his sleep. This was weird because, you know he's a Vampire and all. I am still getting used to the fact. Maybe, it was you know…because- "SAM!" Danny yelled from the backseat, "Pull over and let me drive, it's been f-f-f-five hours" Okay the stutter of words was new even for Danny so, I pulled over. "Sam the guy, the guy is following us, stay silent and still" What the hell is going on? There were tears in Danny's eyes; I was scared Danny never ever cried, in front of me that is. Danny speed up only to have the guy on our tail. I was saddened that I would die. I closed my eyes….

"SAM, WAKE UP!" I jumped up and looked around the room I was in. Was I dead? The walls were white and the floors light pink tiles. I shivered and jumped slightly when I felt something touch my arm. It was a hand in a white glove.

"Vald"

CLIFF HANGER! I know short but its for 4:01 I will put another chapter up today to make up for the shortness ….Okay everyone stats for this story are **164 Views** and **87 Visitors. **Okay awesome keep up the great work on this story. But at the same time I also found out that I am writing to 18 people, so I might not continue this story. So…. The I came to an important decision the next chapter is going to be the last. Sorry, I told you 30 chapters and all but, you know 18 people isn't worth continuing the story and all so…bye bye until next time.


End file.
